Trekmas Carols
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: Our favorite Christmas carols, Trek-fied! Voyager may join in as well.
1. Deck the Halls (With Tons of Tribbles)

Deck the halls with tons of tribbles,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

'Tis the season to be cuddly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Don we now our Starfleet uniforms,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la,

And beam the tribbles to the Klingons,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the planet b'low your feet,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Fire your phaser and join Starfleet,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Follow me 'cause I'm the captain,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la,

And we'll trek for exploration,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the starship passes,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

Powered by great lads and lasses,

Fa la la la la, la la la la,

They work joyously together,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la,

Heedless of their sector's weather

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

**A/N If you have suggestions, send them in!**


	2. The Enterprise is the Christmas Ship

Dashing through the stars,

On the Starship Enterprise,

O'er the planets we go,

Laughing who knows why?

On Christmas bells we'll ring,

To make your spirits bright,

What fun it is to laugh and sing across the sky tonight, oh!

(chorus)

Christmas bells, Christmas bells,

Ringing through the skies,

Oh what fun it is to ride on the Starship Enterprise, hey!

(repeat)

**A/N I imagine this more with TOS than TNG. **


	3. Away in a Shuttle

Away in a shuttle

A mission ahead

Tom pilots the Flyer

And to danger we're led

I hope that the shuttle stays intact today

But Chakotay's the pilot

So I'll have to pray.

**A/N Voyager, of course. To "Away in a Manger".**


	4. Silent Night (There's no sound in space)

Silent night,

Eternal night,

Stars are calm,

Stars are bright,

Around our starship trav'ling through space,

Each crew member in their place,

But I'm sure it won't stay calm,

I'm sure it won't stay calm.

* * *

Silent night,

Deadly night,

Ship will shake

At the fire,

Enemy ships decloaking around,

Crew to battlestations are bound,

Please! Let's stop and make peace,

Let's stop and make peace

* * *

Silent night,

Eternal night,

Stars are calm,

Stars are bright,

Only dangers are in my mind,

Last race we met was very kind

I should savor this great peace

I should savor this peace

* * *

**A/N Hey, it's still the Twelve Days of Christmas. Belated Merry Christmas!**

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	5. A Q That We Have Heard On High

Q's pronouncements from on high

Echoing loudly through the room

And Picard shouts in reply

"I will not accept my doom!"

Q-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo oh Q!

You can't play with my crew

Q-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo oh Q!

You cannot play with my crew

Q comes to tell C'mander Riker

That he is now a Q

And Picard says in reply,

"Power will corrupt you!"

(chorus)

Q thinks Picard needs a lesson

So he sends the Borg to him

And Picard cries in reply

"Help me Q, I'm not that dim!"

(chorus)

Q has lost his great powers

And the crew's help he needs

And to that Picard replies

"I might help him - _if _he pleads!"

(chorus)

**A/N It's still the Twelve Days of Christmas! **

**I wanted to do this for all the Q episodes on TNG, but the filk bunny didn't bite. Virtual Enterprise-shaped Christmas cookies to anyone who can name the four episodes mentioned. **


	6. The Twelve Days of Star Trek

On the first day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

The Starship Enterprise.

On the second day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the third day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

8 Klingons fighting, 7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

9 Ferengi selling, 8 Klingons fighting, 7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

10 Romulans sneaking, 9 Ferengi selling, 8 Klingons fighting, 7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

11 phasers firing, 10 Romulans sneaking, 9 Ferengi selling, 8 Klingons fighting, 7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Star Trek gave to me,

12 Trekkies watching, 11 phasers firing, 10 Romulans sneaking, 9 Ferengi selling, 8 Klingons fighting, 7 off'cers working, 6 Vulcans signing, 5 great captains! 4 tricorders, 3 doctors, 2 shuttlecrafts and the Starship Enterprise.

**A/N That's all I have for this year. If I think of any next year I'll update it again. **


End file.
